callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:M9
Untitled Does the M9 share ammo with the Mini-Uzi and MP5k in Modern Warfare 2? Icepacks 02:33, December 17, 2009 (UTC) : no it does notEvilGRAHAM 0 23:26, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Silencer Glitch I noticed, while in a private match with my friends today, that even when you have a silencer on the M9, you still show up on the radar whenever you shoot. Could someone add that to the trivia? : Woops, forgot to sign that, my bad 16:41, December 19, 2009 (UTC) : There appears to be a contradiction in the status of this glitch. According to the Silencer page, this issue has been corrected as of the Stimulus Package for XBOX 360. Please confirm that the below section is correct. If so, please update the silencer attachment info for the guns listed: Silencer-Radar glitch Prior to the Stimulus Package update on Xbox 360, using a silencer on these weapons would not prevent the firer from showing up on enemy radar: *M240 *M9 *MG4 This glitch is still present on the PS3 version of the game. 15:13, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Actually I found the glitch is still on the Xbox 360. We even tested in a private match yesterday and the glitch wasn't patched. 03:55, July 19, 2010 (UTC) M9 accuracy? I'm hesitant to just delete the info en masse, but I tested all the handguns in the Museum and that stuff about it being inaccurate and particularly its having a high vertical recoil is not true at all from what I recall: the USP .45 is the pistol with high vertical recoil. (The recoils of the magnum and desert eagle are both diagonal.) The M9 in my test as I recall it produced a tight cluster even when completely spamming in ADS, very respectable and clearly the best among the semiauto handguns (and magnum) as far as recoil is concerned. Can anyone confirm this? There shouldn't be a performance discrepancy between Museum and MP, should there? 23:26, January 1, 2010 (UTC) There surely should be a discrepency between your experience with the weapon in the Museum and MP. There are countless examples of differences between weapon performance and statistics in Single Player (this includes the Museum) and those in Multiplayer. This is normally done for balance reasons to prevent weapons in a given category from having a clearcut advantage in several categories over other weapons of that type in online multiplayer. Such stats that often vary include damage output (relative to the health of the players), recoil characteristics, and idle sway. Incrognito 04:55, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I noticed In MP That M9 Has more Vertical recoil while using TacKnife. something is wrong, either my game either that page Bartekko 19:19, February 22, 2010 (UTC) M9 Expert Am i just glitching or is there a reason why my M9 Expert (The one that unlocks camos in primary weapons) is gray in my Challenges, while i can get headshots into M9 Master and kills into everything else? What's this all about? :( :M9 Expert unlocks at level 62 for some reason. And sign your posts please. Sgt. Jon Rose 12:08, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you for Clarifying, I was starting to get worried. Any Idea when this 'Problem' might be solved? (by the way I am not the person who wrote the first post.)Bloodharbringer 10:48, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Hey, isn't 62 when you unlock the Desert Eagle? ::I mean, thats just a big coincidence. Happened for me too. 07:25, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Where is the Trivia section? On the page there is no trivia section. Did someone make a M9 trivia page and not link this page to it? M9 vs Raffica in Hardcore The raffica only gives you roughly 7 shots due to the 3 round burst. M9 has 15 rounds, vs 20 = 7 shots (semi-auto single on the M9 gives 15 shots.) 3+3+3+3+3+3+3 = 20, 21 vs 15. MW2 Multiplayer Recoil I've noticed that in MP in MW2, that the M9 has unpredictable recoil. Low visual recoil but high accuracy recoil. This makes it ineffective. It is not an M9 its a 92SB Alright we need to rename the page because infinity ward made a mistake look at this it is an 92SB and it is not an M9! :Errr no we don't. Read the weapon naming policy, as far as we are concerned it is the M9. Carbonite 0 05:10, June 11, 2011 (UTC) : :Even if it was a 92FS but IW called it 'THE OCTOPUS' , that's what we name it. BlackoutMAY 29 BABY 05:38, June 11, 2011 (UTC) : : MW2 NOOBZ!```` nope. U mad?.-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 05:46, June 11, 2011 (UTC) mw3 has it been confirmed at cod xp? its kind of a must to include Jefftheoboist 10:20, September 3, 2011 (UTC) M9 in MW3 Campaign? Is it confirmed that the M9 can be found in Goalpost and Down the Rabbit Hole? Can someone put the exact location of the M9 in the latter mission? Ultimate94ninja 20:45, January 6, 2012 (UTC) : There is a video on YT showing M9 in Goalpost http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5ndyroIUqo This is the only one vid that you can possibly find BadGuard 18:53, March 11, 2012 (UTC) : There is also another one acquired through modding: : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XkTI2yqAMSc : (Henriquedematos 15:32, April 8, 2012 (UTC)) : i really want to see a picture of this thing, because if anything the soldier are wearing hex camo. : Here a tip, Mw3 has a special feature where you go to your PS menu, go under photos, scroll down and it let u take screen shots, the bad thing is that pressing the PS menu bring up the pause menu on the campaign, it be great screenshot for the wiki.Kyuubi2389 (talk) 05:55, July 28, 2012 (UTC)